This description relates to processing financial transactions, and more particularly, to applying a discount to a purchase price of a product or service in a financial transaction processed by a payment network.
In known methods for processing payments initiated by a payment card holder (cardholder), the cardholder purchases a product or service from a merchant, and the merchant transmits an authorization request message for the purchase price to an acquirer who then transmits the authorization request through a payment network to an issuer bank. The issuer bank transmits an authorization response message back through the payment network to the acquirer, who then transmits the authorization response message to the merchant. Such known methods do not include communication with, for example, an “off network” computing device that determines whether one or more discounts may be applied to a purchase price of the product or service, adjusts the purchase price accordingly, and provides data for clearance and settlement after a discounted purchase price has been approved by an issuer associated with the cardholder.